Praetorian Gate (Event): Daniela Y.'s Fight
Daniela: *Summons a bow and arrows and starts shooting the enemies* Cohort two, Wedge Formation! Attack and defend! Don't let the enemy pass! A legionary charges towards her, raising his shield. One of the arrows ricochet off the shield as the Insurrectionist legionary rushes at her, ready to crash into her using the boss of his shield to try to stun or break her nose. Daniela: *Notices the legionary and changes the bow for a knife. Goes down and slashes at his right leg. Then, attempts to hit his shield to push him back while bends the knife in front of his face* The Insurrectionist slams the shield into the dirt ground, blocking the slash. He digs his heels into the ground, and with the help of his caligae, manages to weather her attack. He then launches a counter attack at the Centurion who is now crouching, slashing to her left, though simultaneously exposing his arm... Daniela: *Grabs a scutum she finds on the ground as fast as she's able to and raises it to block the attack. As the legionary's left arm is exposed, she slashes at it. The legionary snarls as the sword leaves a shallow cut across his forearm, causing blood to seep from the wound. Despite this, he follows up with his shield arm quickly, shield poised to try and knock her off balance so that he can regain the initiative. He follows this gesture with a thrust to her neckline, where her neck meets her torso. Daniela: *Is knocked and falls over her back. Tries to kick the legionary's shield to push him back while she gets up* A combination of the Insurrectionist's weight, pure muscle, and the terrain-gripping ability of his caligae allow him to stand steadfast as the studs on the soles of her military sandals grind into the shield, denting it slightly. He stabs downwards at her stomach area in an attempt to finish her off once and for all. Daniela: *Rolls between his legs quickly, hits the ground hard and uses her momentum to spring forward and get up as fast as she can. Catches her breath with her knife pointed at him*e He chuckles, simply turning on his heels, to face her, shield raised in front of him, sword low and pointed forwards. In quick succession, with the shield hiding his sword arm, he performs a sudden thrust aimed at her midsection. Daniela: Never gloat before you win. *Sidesteps his blow and tries to knock him flat on his back with her shield* He laughs as her feeble push hardly moves him. Using brute force, he uses size and muscle, pushing back with greater might to try to knock her back down. Daniela: *Goes down and as his feet are a bit exposed, she attepts to kick him with all her force for him to fall* He is ready for this and her caligae slightly dents his greaves. This time, he brings down the rim of his shield quickly at her ankles, hoping to break her ankles, and lock her feet in place while delivering a savage kick with the metal studs on the soles of his caligae. Daniela: *Feels the legionary knocking off her feet. Once on the ground, tries to knock his (legionary) feet out from under him, and stabs at his right leg (as to cut off his body part)* The shield's steel rim slams into Daniela's ankles, bruising them badly. As she gets up shakily to tackle him, he re-adjusts his shield's position, blocking the hasty thrust. However, he is tripped, falling back onto his back, hastily kicking at her chest as he quickly seeks to regain his former advantage. Daniela: Ahhh! *Falls. Her right ankle is broken. Mutters* Mom, please, help me. *Tries pushing the legionary with her scutum* His feet me her shield and a painful jolt resonates up from his legs. Using the shield as a spring, he pushes away from it, sliding about half a meter/ a few feet away from her, struggling to quickly get back up. Daniela: *Tries to get up trying not to move her right ankle. The legionary hasn't gotten up so she walks towards him* I'm sorry *Stabs at his stomach hoping that this will end the battle* He roars in pain as the gladius manages to slip past the plates of the segmentata and his innards are pierced by the gladius. He grips her arms tightly and snarls as he blood rushes forwards to greet the open wound. His grip loosens as he weakens, dying from the thrust Category:DanyYB Category:Roleplaying